


Enfin réunis

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers - Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev 12, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Drabble] [Spoilers - Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev 12]Les chemins de Wellan et de Fan se croisent de nouveau... et ils ne se sépareront plus jamais. [Univers Alternatif]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, petit Univers Alternatif de la fin de la série des « Héritiers d'Enkidiev », donc des SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fini le tome 12.
> 
> Isa'ralia Faradien, ou la fille jamais contente avec les choix scénaristiques d'Anne Robillard à propos de Wellan xD ('Fin, jamais contente, si... parfois je le suis :p)

Fan de Shola, enfin libérée des griffes de feu Kimaati, se hâtait de s'éloigner de la forteresse d'An-Anshar. Sur le plateau, elle aperçut Wellan... et son cœur s'emballa.

L'ancien chef des Chevaliers d'Émeraude avait, par un quelconque subterfuge, retrouvé son apparence d'antan, celle de sa première incarnation. Fan, pour avoir passé de nombreuses nuits entre ces bras musclés, se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détail... Wellan avait été désigné par les dieux pour être son âme sœur, mais le destin en avait longtemps décidé autrement, à la plus grande colère du guerrier et à l'amertume de l'ancienne reine.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ne se détachèrent plus. Il est encore temps... Les conditions étaient optimales, à présent, bien plus que dans le passé. Tous deux vivants, tous deux célibataires... tous deux amoureux comme au premier jour, même après avoir dû renoncer à leurs sentiments. Peut-être pourraient-ils...

Wellan semblait avoir été frappé par la même constatation, Fan le sentait, mais le grand homme n'osait pas bouger. _Il pense que c'est trop beau pour être vrai._

Fan prit donc l'initiative. Devant tous les témoins, elle s'approcha de Wellan et le serra dans ses bras. Le Chevalier, éberlué mais soulagé, lui rendit son étreinte.

Les deux âmes sœurs venaient enfin d'être réunies, après des décennies à se chercher et à abandonner... Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait désormais sur la route de leur bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> Évidemment que j'ai râlé lorsque Wellan est tombé dans le vortex ! Je le voyais déjà réuni avec Fan... même si j'admets avoir toujours eu une préférence pour le couple formé par Wellan et Bridgess ^^'


End file.
